


Baby Clex - Mothers Day

by Aurora_bee



Series: Baby Clex [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Kid Fic, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mothers day at the Kent house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Clex - Mothers Day

It was 2am, and Martha and Jonathan were still asleep. Lex slid over into the stair lift, hopefully they wouldn’t hear the buzz. His plan was to sleep on the couch and make breakfast with Clark for their mom. Clark put Lex’s portable wheelchair back in their bedroom and ran down the stairs to help Lex into his regular one.

‘When we make da breakfast X?’ Clark whispered. Lex had put his digital watch on. The alarm would go off at 5am, which gave them a good half an hour before anyone got up. 

‘About 3 hours.’ Lex whispered back. The sofa was an old 70’s brown thing covered in soft throws and ancient embroidered cushions. Lex lifted himself out of the chair and plopped onto the sofa. Clark curled up next to him and pulled a throw around them.

‘Seapy..’ Said Clark through a yawn. Lex let Clarks head drift down into his lap.

‘I know Clarkie bear.’ He ran his long fingers through Clark’s silky hair as he watched the smaller boys eyes struggle to stay open.

 

Clark jumped in Lex’s lap as his alarm went off. Lex opened his sleep filled eyes and wiped the drool from the side of his face. Clark was sleep ruffled, and not to happy being woken up from his slumber.

‘Ten moor minis?’ Lex smiled at Clark.

‘Ok buddy, I’ll have to start breakfast without you though.’ Lex clambered into his chair and rolled over into the kitchen, grumpy looking Clark followed behind.

‘So, we’re making cereal, waffles, toast, and orange juice. Let’s clear the table.’ Clark climbed onto a chair and put the papers that were on the table into a pile.

‘Re-icicle-ling.’ Clark jumped down and carried the papers to the recycling bin in the corner. Lex picked up the place mats from the counter top and laid out four places. Then put three more in the middle for the food. The toast and waffles were going to be the difficult bit as they only had a four slice toaster and they weren’t allowed to use the grill. 

‘Ok now we need glasses and plates. Oh and a jug for the juice.’ Clark opened the fridge, and looked up at the huge jug of milk.

‘Can I have milk peas?’ Lex got Clark’s beaker and wheeled over. The huge jug was really heavy. Clark and Lex struggled to hold it together and pour. It slipped and Clark ended up covered in milk.

‘Ops. We’d better try and clean you up. Take your PJ’s off and you can rinse in the sink. I think you’ll be ok with a towel wrapped round you for a couple of minutes.’ Clark sculled, he was wet sleepy, and now he was having a bath. He climbed up to the side of the sink and turned the tap on. 

Lex mopped up the milk on the floor with a towel and an improvised duster so he could reach. He put the remains of the jug of milk onto the table, next to Clark’s half full beaker. Clark was sitting naked on the sink. Sulking.

‘You’re going to have to wash the milk off Clark.’ Said Lex raising an eyebrow.

‘Nope.’ Clark kicked his feet in defiance. Sending the hot water tap frying across the kitchen. A stream of water followed soaking Clark, Lex, the kitchen, and part of the living room. There was movement from upstairs. Lex threw a towel over the spurting pipe hoping to stop the spray. The water slowed and stopped, just as Jonathan appeared.

‘Oh boy.’ Said Jonathan as he surveyed his home. Clark looked like a naked drowned puppy, Lex looked like he would slide out of his chair he was so wet.

There was a sniff and both boys started to sob. Jonathan gathered them up in his arms.

‘Come on boys. Don’t cry, nobody’s hurt.’ Clark looked up at his father his lip trembling.

‘But momma, for momma, momma be sad.’ Jonathan kissed Clark’s soaking wet head.

‘You were trying to make breakfast?’ Jonathan half asked. Lex wiped away a tear from his cheek and nodded at his dad. ‘I’m glad you didn’t try and use the grill.’ Jonathan laughed. ‘Come on boy’s we’ll go upstairs, get dressed.’ He looked at Clark and winked. ‘I’ll turn off the water. Then we can go to the Truckstop diner and spoil your mom to breakfast.’ 

The boys started to make their way upstairs. Jonathan looked around at the carnage and smiled to himself. He would be redecorating the kitchen before the week was out, and he’d never been so happy. He had two very surprisingly normal kids, growing up exactly how boys should.


End file.
